


Be My Guest

by lionness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, i love markjin, idk what else to tag lol just read it and see, woot woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness
Summary: A sigh from Mark escapes into the silent night and he tries one last time to get the knob undone, but he's abruptly disturbed by a small 'meow' coming from behind him. He trips over his feet as he turns around, and there he sees a cat, pitch black with almost glowing blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark kicks the worn front door of his apartment and curses, frustrated with the brass knob jamming on him once again. One of these days the knob is going to stop turning all together and lock him out of his apartment so getting it fixed is not too far down his list of things to do.

A sigh from Mark escapes into the silent night and he tries one last time to get the knob undone, but he's abruptly disturbed by a small 'meow' coming from behind him. He trips over his feet as he turns around,  and there he sees a cat, pitch black with almost glowing blue eyes.

"Shit. You scared me." He tilts his head at the animal, wondering if it'd be safe to touch it. He reaches down to pet it, but it hisses and pulls away with stiff straight hairs on its back. Mark also quickly pulls away.

"Well, fine then." He turns back to the door, finally busting it open after one firm jerk of the knob, and the moment the door inches inwards, a blur of black flies by his feet.

"The fuck..." Mark mutters, unsure if what he saw was real and rubs his eyes, thinking the fatigue was messing with his mind. If the cat ran inside, he's really too tired to care.

He walks in and kicks his shoes off while turning on the light, murmuring small reminders to himself that he really shouldn't forget, like getting the door fixed and returning Yugyeoms iPod before he throws a huge fit.

Momentarily, he forgot the cat waltzed in until it made its appearance clear by hopping onto the counter and knocking down a glass flower vase that he got from his mother whenever she visited and criticized his lack of adornments. It crashed against the tiled kitchen floor, shattering in big glass chunks and water and wilting purple flowers.

Mark cursed angrily under his breath, annoyed that not only did the cat come in uninvited, but it came in already wrecking his place, doing things that cats do that everyone hates.

He approaches the cat which is still checking out the kitchen counter, tail high up in the air. He stares the cat down even though it's paying him no attention, arms crossed.

"I let you into my home, and this is what I get in return?

Mark sighs and retrieves a broom and dust pan to clean up the spilled mess. The moment he reaches down with the dust pan, his phone rings from inside his hack pocket. He digs it out and doesn't hesitate to answer it when he sees who it is. He is more than happy to be able to vent about today's happenings.

"Hey, Jacks."

"What's up, man? I haven't heard your voice all day. I was really missing it."

Mark laughs. "Okay Jackson."

He sighs, staring down at the mess before him as Jackson begins to tell a story about how Yugyeom and Bambam dared each other to pick up these super hot chicks who were totally out of their league. They failed _miserably_. Bambam even caught a slap.

Mark puts him on speaker so he can get the shit up off the ground and at the same time keep an eye on the cat while Jackson talks away, satisfied with Mark's "Mhm's" and "oh's".

_That cat's probably hungry,_ Mark thinks. He goes into his cabinet and pulls out cat food and a cat bowl that only "cat moms" would have prepared. Mark isn't what he considers a "cat mom" at all. The only reason he had those bowls and food was because of this one other time he took in a stray because he felt bad for leaving it outside. That was a long time ago. _Does cat food have an expiration date?_

"So what's up with you?" Jackson asks.

Mark pours food into the bowl and the cat comes running and meowing. "Picked up a stray. A real rude one too."

"What did it do? Claw your fucking face?"

Mark pets the cat, surprised at its friendliness despite it appearing hostile in the beginning. "Nah. But I take that back. It seems friendlier now."

"You and these cats, Mark. Be careful! You might pick up one of those hybrid things! What if it kills you in your sleep!"

Mark rolls his eyes as he slides his fingers along the cats back."Y'know, if those were real I would probably be terrified. You actually believe that stuff? And it's not like I fucking collect them like JB does."

"I swear to you man, it's true."

"So you've seen one."

Jackson hesitates. "Well...no. But still! I wouldn't take any chances!"

"Relax. It's just a cat. I'll give it away to someone who wants it tomorrow. I'm just lending it a place to stay for now."

"Alright. But seriously. Watch your back. You never know!"

"Yeah yeah, Jackson. I'm hanging up now. You're distracting me from picking up this stupid broken vase."

Jackson gasps. "The one your mom gave you? Mark what did you do!"

"The cat knocked it over."

"It's a sign Mark! Save yourself while you still can!"

Mark rolls his eyes. "Talk to you tomorrow, Jackson."

Jackson slips in an "I love you" before Mark hangs up.

He looks toward the cat which is still eating feverishly, thinking that there is _no way_ that it's some kind of cold-blooded killer and continues to clean up the vase before heading to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mark awakes like normal, washing his face, brushing his teeth before noticing the glass vase missing from in the kitchen, and the pet bowls of food and water on the ground and he remembers that he picked up a stray last night. A stray that knocked down the vase gifted from his caring mother. A stray that Jackson grew paranoid about, that same paranoia almost brushing off on mark. Trying hard not to panic mark begins a thorough search throughout his home, steps quick and hands antsy for lifting things. He hasn't seen the cat since he woke up. What if it _is_ one of those hybrid things and it ended up robbing him before it left? But everything looks the same. Same Xbox, same keys on the counter, same wallet by the tv, he was definitely alive...

And same cat, Mark realizes, when it creeps from underneath the entertainment stand, yawning and stretching its legs out.

A wave of relief washes over him. "There you are."

Then his phone rings and Mark already has idea of who it was.

"Yo," he says into the phone.

"Oh you're alive! Thank God!" Jackson gasps. "You had me so worried, man."

"Well stop worrying. I told you I'd be fine. That hybrid stuff is BS."

Mark leans up against the counter and watches as the cat purrs and nudges his elbow, listening to Jackson talk about how lucky he is and how much he worried him because he cares and this and that and blah blah blah. But it isn't long before mark has to cut the conversation short so he can get ready for work.

"I'm coming over later." Jackson says.

"Don't. Please."

The phone call ends with mark knowing he'll have a guest when he gets back from work.

Breakfast. He goes into the kitchen, grabbing a pan and bowl and various other things he needs to make an omelette.

 _Hybrids,_ mark thinks while mixing eggs inside of a bowl with a whisk. _That cat isn't one. But what if there are real ones?_

These hybrids are creatures only heard of; not many people claim to have seen them or know them. They are people that can take on the form of a regular house cat. _How can something like that even be possibl_ e?

Mark is dicing scallions with a large knife when an outside voice cuts into his conscious like the knife cut into the onions.

"Will you make me some too?"

Mark jolts and stumbles backwards away from the cutting board, firmly gripping his knife which he points towards where he heard the voice. There is a man. A man who might've looked familiar but he is a stranger uninvited in Mark's home and that is all he can think about.

Mark clears his throat, trying to sound intimidating.

"How'd you get in here?" His voice wavered and nearly cracked. Not as intimidating as he expected.

The man speaks.

"Through your front door." He then sighs. "Ah you know what, now is a bad time to bother you," he says, staring timidly at the knife, his feet taking his body backwards.

"Anytime would've been a bad time." Mark paused, trying to figure out how he could sound more aggressive. "Even if I wasn't here." He adds, but it came out too quick and far from firm. _Real smooth, Mark._

Then Mark realizes. "Are you fucking wearing my clothes?"

"Well...yeah. When I transform back, I'm naked."

 _Transform? Oh God_ _._ Mark isn't stupid. He can fill in the missing pieces. But he doesn't want to believe this. Is now the end? Is this the end for him? Where's his phone? He needs to call Jackson!

He sees it. On the couch. Past the strange man. Fucking fantastic.

"Listen. I mean no harm."

"Dammit!" Mark shouts, slapping his hand gripped to the knife down onto the counter hard in frustration. Why does he have to be put in a situation like this? "Any criminal would say that! get the fuck out of my house if you mean no harm!"

"I'm Park Jinyoung."

"Fucking leave!"

Jinyoung sighs and makes his way towards the front door. But he doesn't turn the knob just yet.

"You don't remember me?"

Mark does find him familiar somehow. But that's not important right now. "No, I fucking don't!"

It's Jinyoung's turn to be frustrated. "Middle school, Mark. We used to goof off in English all the time? In Ms. Moon's class."

Mark eases his grip on the large knife in his hand, remembering yeah, there _was_ this kid he got in tons of trouble with in English in middle school. That stranger before him does in fact resemble the kid he knew then. But also very different.  More mature. And is that...a trace of a shaved beard?

He places the knife down, now back at square one and maybe a half because now he knows who the stranger is.

"Jinyoung. The fuck are you doing breaking into my house?"

Jinyoung sighs. Nothing is going as he had planned. In fact, this is way more difficult than he could've imagined. But there is no one else to blame. Can he blame Mark for flipping out when someone he doesn't remember seeing into his home appears in his living room?

"I didn't break in."

"So I just left my door wide open for you to come in." Mark said that with much sarcasm.

"Remember that cat you let in?"

He shakes his head. "No, no. No fucking way." Mark is in full on denial even though he can't think of any other explanation.

Jinyoung places a hand on his hip and gestures his other hand forward. "Where's the cat, Mark?"

"Then transform! Right now!"

Jinyoung drops his arms in defeat. "I can't. It's hard to control."

"Great. Fucking great." That must be the tenth time he's cursed in the span of barely 15 minutes. He doesn't know what to do. It feels like his world isn't real, like it's warping before him. But then a siren goes off from his phone and he realizes that he needs to get to work. But he needs to wrap this situation up immediately.

"Alright, assuming you're telling the truth, how can you trigger the change before I have to be at work," Mark says. What is he doing? He should be calling the police and letting them handle this.

But turns out its his friend.

"I don't know. I just haven't learned to control this yet."

How does Mark know for sure he can trust him? He can't figure out what the right thing to do is. He wishes that someone more capable had to deal with this instead of him. "I just can't let you stay here while I'm gone."

Mark thinks for a moment in silence, then with lightning speed he decides to go get his phone and speed dials a number. He avoids Jinyoung as much as possible, awkwardly sliding by him and then sliding back with his cell in hand.

He eyes Jinyoung as the phone rings. "Jackson..." he begins when it picks up. "Remember Park Jinyoung? From like middle school. That nerdy looking kid I used to hang out with."

"Nerdy," Jinyoung interrupted. "I thought I was pretty cool."

Mark ignores him. "You wanna do me a gigantic favor and pick this guy up from my house? Take him somewhere. He's bored out of his mind, but I have to go to work and I know you don't have anything to do today. No, he doesn't have a car. Jackson that's not important—just—Dude, just do it please."

After a little more convincing and conversation and Mark finally hangs up and looks at Jinyoung. "You're gonna wait outside for Jackson to pick you up."

Jinyoung can't argue with that. So he easily follows Mark outside, Mark making sure to lock the door.

"We can still talk when I get back. Or better yet, as harsh as this sounds, it'd be cool if this is all some weird dream, and everything goes back to how it was before I saw you."

And he leaves for work, fretting the weird existence of some hybrid human being whom he knew from grade school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my bestie read this she was like, "I like how Mark just shoved him onto Jackson lololol." Hahaha ^o^  
> How is it so far? I like writing Mark like this, which is different than how I've wrote him previously hehe.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day(or night).
> 
> ~lionness

**Author's Note:**

> ~*hopes there weren't any typos*~


End file.
